


In which Wally gets drunk...

by WhisperingFingers



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingFingers/pseuds/WhisperingFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedsters can't get drunk but Wally finds a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Wally gets drunk...

The days were tiring but the nights were even more so. Still, Dick loved those tiring dark hours because it gave him an unimaginable thrill. Unfortunately for him there would be no patrols tonight. Batman had ordered him to take a night off which was just as well since Wally had been heckling Dick about hanging out and playing video games for days on end.

The door to his apartment swung open slowly and Dick heard a very loud, very off key version of ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall pouring from the living room. He made his way toward the awful noise.

 

"Wally?"

 

Dick groped for the light and was greeted with the image of his best friend and what must have been seven empty bottles of vodka. 

 

"Holy shit Walls, did you drink all of those?" 

 

Wally grinned and and sloppily grabbed Dick's shirt and pulled him to the floor.

 

"Look, I'm drunk." 

 

The triumph in his voice was undisguised and Dick realized it was probably the first time he'd ever gotten drunk in his life, since a speedster's metabolism prevented it from being a regular occurrence. Wally had overloaded and his body finally couldn't keep up. 

 

"Hey Kid Drunk, how will you play video games if you're not whelmed?" Dick smirked.

 

"Aw man, screw video games" he slurred and then after a pause;

 

"I'll play  _you_." 

 

Dick's eyebrows slid up his face at this statement.

 

"What do you- " but it came too late and Wally's hands had already unzipped his jeans and Dick could feel his friend's hot breath against his stomach. 

 

"Wally..."

 

"Jus' lemme..."

 

"Wally!" 

 

The speedster groaned and his body went slack, face buried in Dick's crotch. Dick sighed.

 

"Come on. Let's get you to bed KF."

 

Wally groaned into the fabric of Dick's jeans.

 

"You'll thank me in the morning." Dick smiled as he dragged his friend into bed. He left a soft kiss on Wally's freckled nose and slipped into the bed beside him.

His drunk companion rolled over and draped an arm over Dick's stomach. Dick smiled and pressed back into him, trying his very hardest to ignore the bulge pressing into his ass.

 

********************************************************

 

"Oh ow ow ow my head!" 

 

"Good morning Wally"

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
